Flag of Yarphei
The flag of Yarphei, also known as the tamgıác tuyệtvờı, the great eternal triangle, comprises of a single red-orange triangle representing "directed toward prosperity" with the nine-part Yarphese nghêu, representing national unity and symbolizing the premier Trầng Chúp Long, on the left side. History The flag was designed by Bùı Yăng Ngoan in 1992 for a flag contest, but was rejected in favor of one similar to the flag of Vietnam, with five stars instead of one. In 1994, the official flag became the "communist version" of Ngoan's design, which included the hammer-and-sickle symbol above the nghêu (called the Yarphese pillar at the time). That design was submitted by Võ Ðình Chu, who is considered the creator of that flag. In 1999, the hammer-and-sickle was removed, and Ngoan's flag became official. While Trầng Chúp Long insisted on adding the symbol of dharma to symbolize Buddhism, the bill was overruled in the Upper Council. Other Yarphese politicians have proposed the use of the swatstika instead of the symbol of dharma as a symbol for Buddhism, but it was highly unpopular as it may have created false associations with Nazi Germany. The Nghêu The nghêu was a symbol of the Vietnamese Liberation Army since its founding in 1991. It originally stood for the nine points of conduct for members of the VLA, but the VLA has refused to disclose these. Each point of conduct is represented by a box which could be filled, representing the finding of conduct through war. The boxes are slanted upward to represent the constant betterment of the VLA. The boxes are black to represent economic prosperity which could be gained through unity and rigorous work. The Flag of Communist Yarphei ]] The flag of communist Yarphei was created by Võ Ðình Chu in a 1994 contest for choosing the final flag of Yarphei. He liked Wêı's idea, but wanted to represent communism, one of the core beliefs of the Vietnamese Liberation Army. In order to put communism in a position of respect, he placed the emblem where the canton would be if the flag were rectangular. Flag of the Vietnamese Liberation Army ]] The flag of the Vietnamese Liberation Army was designed in 1994 by Trầng Chúp Long when creating the basis for the new nation. Before 1994, the flag of the Vietnamese Liberation Army was the same as the flag of Yarphei. However, the VLA wanted to distinguish itself from Yarphei, so Long designed the flag. In order to keep a cult of personality, the trumpet, the instrument that Long would often use in battle, was added in place of the symbol of communism. The flag was quickly approved, and it is now the state ensign and military flag and ensign. Usage The two flags of Yarphei are used for distinct purposes. The national flag and civil ensign is used for all private purposes, and it is also used on land for state purposes. The flag of the Vietnamese Liberation Army is used for all military purposes and for state vessels at sea. These measures were put into effect in order to prevent foreign countries from firing at any ship flying the flag of the Vietnamese Liberation Army Flag or attacking any building flying the state flag. Respect Respect for the flag is an important part of Yarphese culture. The flag may not be used for any purpose except for flying, for educational purposes, for display in certain museums or other buildings if approved by the government, or on government-approved posters, television programs, or books. Any other uses are considered disrespectful and may lead to fines of up to H//3000. The flag may not be hoisted upside-down, but it may be oriented sideways. However, if it is oriented sideways against a wall or other flat surface, the obverse side must be showing to ensure the boxes of the nghêu are tilted upward. However, if it is dangling suspended, there are flags specifically for this purpose in which the boxes of the nghêu are tilted upwards on both sides. The flag of the Vietnamese Liberation Army may not dangle. There are also restrictions on when the flag may be flown. It may not be flown from 21:00 to 5:00 without proper lighting, and it may not be flown in bad weather. During a tragedy, the flag must be flown at half-mast. This has happened three times in history. The massacre in Bangkok during the First Thai Invasion of Yarphei caused eighteen civilian and forty VLA deaths. The second time was during the Kampot Bus Rebellion, in which bus drivers in Kampot blocked roads and leveled buildings to protest low wages. The third tragedy was the destruction of the Yarphese Palace and Khuâyđầy Platform during the 2010 Yarphese War. Finally, there are regulations on folding and retiring flags. The flag is folded so the three corners touch on the midpoint of the left-hand side, and then the flag is rolled up and tied ceremoniously so that the nghêu is showing. Retiring flags is a very ceremonious process. A worn-down flag may be sent to the Vietnamese Liberation Army, that burns the flag in the morning while saluting and singing The Yarphese Pledge. The nghêu is burned in the evening. Flag-retiring may only be done from 7:00 to 9:00 and nghêu retiring may only be done from 18:00 to 20:00. Category:Yarphei Category:Flags